Le Beau et le Clochard
by Ryokushokumaru
Summary: One-shot. Conte de nöel.


**Le Beau et le Clochard.**

L'univers pluvieux de Londres avait pris une teinte nacrée cet après-midi, une tapis de neige couvraient les toits et les voitures de la ville. Et malgré le froid rude de la saison, un timide soleil daignait éclairer les rues. La pluie de flocons avait pris fin depuis la veille, les passant osaient sortir leur petits bouts de nez, les enfants avaient sortir les luges avec hâte, attendant ce moment depuis l'été. Et les artisans, qui balayaient la neige à leur porte les saluaient joyeusement, malgré les râleurs qui avaient vu leur tas de neige volaient en poussière au passage des luges.

C'était une belle journée, pleine de gaieté pensa le Beau, puisque nous le nommeront ainsi. Il aimait voir le sourire des enfants aux premières neiges, celui du marchand de marrons chaud ambulant. Appréciant aussi l'odeur des chocolats chaud, des cafés de noël et du thé parfumant la rue. Le Beau était un homme simple, qui ne demandait rien, un petit bonheur suffisait à le rendre heureux. La neige en décembre lui avait toujours plût et il admirait les vitrines décorées de lumières et guirlandes.

Son cabinet médical n'était qu'à quelques pas de sa rue, et c'était avec joie qu'il marchait dans la neige. La poudre craquant sous ses pas, laissant une trace éphémère sur la nature. Il évita bien de justesse, un tas de neige, ou la chute sur une plaque de verglas bien cachée.

Mais finalement, il était là devant la porte en bois de son cabinet, personne n'attendait. Les rhumes devaient se faire rares. Et quand il tourna la clef dans la serrure, une mélodie douce et délicate comme on entend que peu souvent s'anima derrière lui. La musique murmurait un air sensible, apaisant mais aussi très triste. A la fois réconforte, mais qui vous faisait vivre tellement de sensations au même instant, que l'émotion s'emparait de votre cœur et les larmes venaient d'elles même se verser sur vos joues glacées.

Le Beau intriguait par les sons près de lui, observa par dessus son épaule, d'où le son pouvait venir. C'était un homme à l'allure pitoyable assis sur les marches du café d'en face qui jouait du violon. Instrument magnifiquement bien entretenue, paradoxalement à la tenue du Clochard. Ses mains s'animaient rapidement, l'arche caressant les cordes adroitement et sans fausses notes. Le Clochard aux cheveux bouclés, et à la peau blanche se concentrait uniquement sur son violon.

Le docteur eut un douloureux pincement au cœur, imaginant ce pauvre homme sillonnant les rues à l recherche d'un peu de pain, jouant des airs magnifiques alors que les passants ignoraient ce Clochard comme les autres. Parce qu'il dégoûtait la société, parce qu'il mendiait de l'aide, parce qu'il faisait pitié.

Le Beau chercha dans ses poches quelques centimes, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il en ferrait, il avait réussit à l'émouvoir. Mais avant qu'il puisse tendre la main, le gérant du café sortit armé de son balai en colère.

« Sale Clochard ! Dégage de mes marches, tu fais fuir mes clients ! »

Le Clochard esquiva le coup, et stoppa toute mélodie. Il ne releva pas la tête vers le gérant, rangea son arche dans la poche intérieure de son trench déchiré et remonta le col de sa veste élégamment. Il repartait déjà plus loin quand le Beau l'appela la main tendue. Le Clochard se retourna vers lui, ses pupilles océans dévorant celle du Beau. L'échange dura quelques instants, avant que le Clochard ne s'efface complètement au loin.

Ce fut le gérant à sa moustache grise qui ramena le Beau à la réalité, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du docteur et déclara fortement :

« Docteur ! Vous êtes vraiment un homme trop bon, mais ne commencez pas à LUI donner ce que vous avez. Vous leur tendez là main et il vous mange le bras avec ! »

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda le Beau.

« Bonne question Doc, il traîne depuis quelques jours devant votre cabinet. Vous devriez faire attention » L'avertit le vieux, regagnant son café d'un pas lent et prudent.

Le Beau resta sur place, scrutant toujours l'horizon, redessinant les traits de son visage. Il n'avait rien d'un Clochard, il était beau, non magnifique. Et il était partit aussi vite qu'il lui était apparut.

La neige de Londres s'était transformée en une vieille boue grise et collant, et avait repeint le paysage tristement. Les habitants ne sortaient plus, les gens avaient perdu leur sourire d'enfant et le Beau aussi. Depuis cinq jours, le docteur n'avait pas recroisé celui qui avait tant vibrer son âme. Il avait espéré, retardant toujours plus son arrivée au cabinet, observant chaque recoin de rue pour le retrouver.

Mais jamais le son du violon ne s'était éveillé. Le Clochard avait-il changé de ville ? Etait-il mort de froid dans la nuit. Le cœur du Beau rata un battement, il s'en voudrait tellement de l'avoir laissé mourir.

Des malades attendaient impatiemment le Beau, qui ne se pressa pas à ouvrir sa porte. Quand allait-il se décider à jouer ce foutu air ? Avant de pénétrer dans l'habitacle il regarda une dernière fois derrière lui, mais seul le salut matinal du gérant apparut, mais pas le Clochard.

La journée fut longue et froide pour le Clochard, assis derrière cette benne à ordure, qui commençait à sentir très fort, il avait guetté chaque jour le Beau. Il avait était amusé de le voir chercher, mais aussi très touché. Depuis qu'il était à la rue, il médisait les gens plus que tout, les voir afficher un sourire hypocrite, alors qu'ils ne voyait pas se passait sous leur nez. La jeune mariée folle de son époux, qui la trompé régulièrement avec sa secrétaire. Classique. Les enfants a qui on mentait à propos de leur grands-parents morts alors qu'ils avaient juste fuis aux tropiques. Ils étaient tous faux et se contentaient de sentiments inutiles qui nuisait à leur réflexion.

Sauf Lui, le Beau. Il ne semblait pas franchement sur-doué, même plutôt niais, mais sans savoir comment l'expliquer le Clochard était intriguait par ce petit bout d'homme blond. Il se faisait douleur pour ne pas lui jouer un morceau de musique, allait le voir, le regarder, l'entendre parler, même s'il n'avait rien à dire. Il devait faire au plus vite pour ne pas perdre l'intérêt qu'il lui portait.

Le Beau ferma lourdement la porte blindée de son cabinet en soupirant. Plus les jours s'écoulaient, plus le monde lui semblait insignifiant, banal et ennuyeux. Il avait envie d'autre chose. Il enfila son écharpe lacement, ainsi que son bonnet. Il savait qu'il devait être ridicule avec ce truc, mais comment dire non à sa vieille tante ?

Sa mallette sous le bras, il remonta la rue d'un pas fatigué. Les lampadaires illuminait la rue noire, il n'y plus de trace de neige. Londres avait retrouvé sa couleur, grise, vide, seule. Comme le cœur du Beau.

Dans ses pensées, une quinte de toux l'interrompit, devenait-il fou à entendre des patients invisible ? Mais la quinte reprit de plus belle, rauque et douloureuse. En bon médecin, le Beau se dirigea aussitôt vers la ruelle d'où provenait le bruit.

Et quel fût son soulagement en reconnaissant le Clochard, assis à même le sol, le pantalon trempé et tenant devant sa bouche un mouchoir. Il était vivant, certes malade , mais bien vivant. Le Beau dû se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dans les bras.

Prudemment, comme on approche une bête sauvage et apeurée, il s'accroupit devant lui, et toujours aussi calmement il tendit sa main. Aucun mot ne fût prononcé, le Clochard regardait le Beau dans les yeux. Son plan avait marché, cependant il ne savait pas ce qu'était prêt à faire le blond.

Et le Beau caressa la joue du Clochard, sa peau était glacée mais très douce. Une nouvelle quinte de toux les surprirent, celle-ci n'était pas voulue.

« Il faut vous soignez » murmura le Beau.

Mais le Clochard refusa, à la place il tira sur le bonnet du Beau et le prit en main. Le docteur ne montra pas la surprise, et pour ne pas contrarier le Clochard il sourit simplement.

« C'est une promesse » déclara le Beau en posant sa main sur celle du Clochard, et ce dernier acquiesça un minuscule sourire aux lèvres.

Quand le Beau fut assez loin, rentrant de nouveau seul ce soir là, le Clochard admira attentivement le bonnet du docteur. Fallait-il l'enfiler au risque de le perdre, ou de le glisser au fond de sa poche et de ne plus penser à cet homme. Cet homme, qui le rendait si vulnérable et misérable. Un sentiment de faiblesse qu'il avait toujours fuit toute sa vie. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il pouvait réchauffer le cœur, mais le brisant à chaque séparation.

Depuis quand le Clochard ressentait de genre de tristesse ? Les sentiments humains sont sources de problèmes et nuisent à la raison. Cependant ce sentiment là, lui donna des ailes. Et il bondit du sol, ses jambes s'emballèrent, filant plus vite que sa pensée. Le vent glacial perçant ses tympans, le béton rugueux raclant ses pieds nus, violacés par le froid. Il courait là où son instinct le lui dictait, le souffle court, l'air frais lui transperçant les poumons à chaque bouffées.

Un bonnet et une destination inconnue, le Clochard galopait à travers les rues de Londres. Il savait où il était, il savait comment faire demi-tour mais sa destination inconnue était bien plus importante.

Enfin au carrefour d'une rue, les pieds en sang et la boule de douleur au ventre. Le Clochard vit ce quoi il avait courut. Une porte ouverte, Sa porte. La lumière du couloir éclairait la rue passante, les volets n'étaient pas encore fermés. Et au dessus du seuil, là où aurait dû se trouver une branche de gui, un bonnet identique à celui du Clochard.

Il marcha calmement, traversant la route déserte, et entra dans l'habitacle accueillante. Le Beau était là, encore vêtit de son manteau, il souriait, tendant Sa main vers le Clochard. Il la prit fermement dans le sienne. Et Ils surent que ce fut le début d'une grande aventure.

**FIN **


End file.
